


Start of Something New

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward, First Meetings, Fluff, Game Convention, M/M, cosplayers!kaisoo, diluc cosplayer si kyungsoo, gamers!kaisoo, genshin impact video game, kaeya cosplayer si jongin, kaka genshin impact ko to
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Cosplaying? Makipagsiksikan sa mga tao sa isang event? Very not Kyungsoo. Pero dahil he's looking for something new, something different bago magtapos ang taon, he decided to try new things. At isa dyan ang cosplaying at pagpunta sa isang convention na kung saan pala dun na niya ma-mimeet si forever?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> matagal ko na pinapangarap magsulat ng cosplayers kaisoo. yung una kong idea si gray at juvia sana ng fairy tail, sunod si hua cheng at xie lian sana ng tgcf. may nasimulan naman na ako sa mga yan kaso paputol-putol ako magsulat. tapos etong genshin impact minumulto talaga ako gabi gabi gustong gusto ko na magsulat ng gamers!kaisoo tapos namiss ko na pumunta sa conventions. fuck covid.
> 
> anyway setting nitong fic 2020 without the pandemic.
> 
> maglaro na kayo genshin impact lmao

Hindi talaga nag-cocosplay si Kyungsoo. Hindi talaga.

In fact, he never saw himself na mag-cocosplay one day.

Pero heto siya with his friend Baekhyun na walang sawa sa pag-invite sa kanya na mag-cosplay sa pupuntahan nilang Genshin Impact convention sa Centris.

Mapa-text, chat, call, basta sa lahat ng may opportunity si Baekhyun na sabihing, "Sige na mag-cosplay ka na rin!" palaging uungkatin ng kaibigan sa kanya nag mag-cosplay na.

A bit history lang tungkol sa paglulong ni Kyungsoo sa Genshin Impact.

Si Baekhyun ang dahilan kung paano na-introduce si Kyungsoo sa game. Hindi naman talaga siya gamer. Kumbaga seasonal lang or kung may matripan lang. Nakapaglaro naman siya noon ng League of Legends, Crystal Saga at Overwatch. Pero sakto lang. Di naman siya ganun kalulong. Naging escape lang niya ang gaming from reality. Lalo na sa pressures ng adulting.

Pero huwag na tayo magpokus sa pressures ng adulting at magpokus na lang sa sitwasyon ni Kyungsoo na mas napipressure ngayon sa sarili at kay Baekhyun.

Bakit?

Kasi una, wala ngang humpay si Baekhyun sa pag-urge sa kanya to cosplay.

At second, actually gusto niya subukan. Para naman daw may kakaiba sa year 2020 niya na sobrang dull overall pero salamat Genshin Impact dahil simula October, nagbago ang takbo ng buhay niya.

In short, imbis na mag-isip-isip ng mga bagay-bagay na nagpapaka-stress sa kanya, sa Genshin Impact na lang siya nagpaka-stress.

Pero thirdly, babagay ba sa kanya mag-cosplay? 

Actually, may isang buwan pa naman siya to prepare for the convention at KUNG mag-cocosplay nga siya. Isang reason lang naman niya talaga kung bakit gusto niya pumunta sa convention ay dahil gusto niya maghanap ng plushie ni Diluc. Yun lang. Pwede naman din sana na magpabili na lang siya kay Baekhyun dahil magcocosplay ito doon ng Venti. Pero dahil nga gusto niya ng something new for this year, nakapag-decide siya na pumunta sa convention for the very first time. 

Kaso mukhang kapag may bestfriend kang cosplayer, delikado ka kasi ayun na nga, pinipilit siya nito magcosplay. Madali lang naman din bumili ng damit at weapon ng character na gusto niya dahil maraming connections itong si Baekhyun na talagang cosplayer talaga ever since high school. Kaso yun nga, hindi siya for cosplaying. He doesn't like attention nga eh tas ngayon irarampa niya sarili niya sa strangers cosplaying his favorite character? 

Pero what if...well, wala naman masamang subukan niya, di ba?

And currently, Linggo, nasa kwarto ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. Nakadapa sa kama habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo na ma-stress sa event ng game which is the food delivery. Nakaka-ubos pasensya pero kailangan niya tyagain para sa primogems at nang makuha na niya ang inaasam-asam na 5-star pyro character na si Diluc.

After lahat ng intertwined at acquaint fate na binili niya, mukhang malas talaga siya at ayaw ibigay ni Lord sa kanya ang fave character niya sa game.

"Ayaw mo ba talaga mag-cosplay? Minsan lang naman 'to oh. Tsaka may discount na yung costume mo if ever." Out of the blue na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Hay nako, Kyungsoo, buti napagtyatyagaan mo yang event na yan. Sinukuan ko na nga yan eh."

Tutok si Kyungsoo sa monitor ng pc niya dahil bawat segundo ay mahalaga para sa event na ginagawa niya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun dahil hindi siya sinasagot ng kaibigan. "I guess I have to resort to this. Huy, nakikinig ka ba?"

"Shhh. Wag ka muna maingay. Matatapos ko na 'to." Last food delivery naman na ni Kyungsoo sa game gamit si Xinqui. At mukhang aabot naman siya sa time limit para ideliver ang Sweet Madame sa Stormterror's Lair.

"Fine. Basta I'm sure mag-cocosplay ka na after niyan."

"Yes!" Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo pero di naman kalakasan after makumpleto ang even at maclaim ang rewards niya.

Agad siya tumungo sa Bag niya sa game at tingnan ang 2509 primogems na ipon niya. 

"Kulang pa 'to." Bulong niya. Kulang pa para sa sureball Diluc niya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun at umupo na. "O ano pwede na ba ako magsalita?"

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. "Hm?"

"Lutang ka na naman. Kako, pwede na ba ako magsalita?"

"Ano?"

"Mag-cosplay ka na."

"Baek--" 

"Na-ah. Di pa ako tapos." May nakakatakot sa ngiti ni Baekhyun tho parang gusto na rin sabihin ni Kyungsoo na mag-yes dahil ilang araw na din naman niya ito napag-isipan. Once lang naman eh. At isa pa, the reason din kung bakit niya pinapunta si Baekhyun sa bahay niya today ay para umoo na sa imbitasyon nitong mag-cosplay. Pero pagsasalitain muna niya si Baekhyun na di talaga siya sinusukuan. "Okay, alam kong ayaw mo talaga magcosplay at alam ko I've been so annoying na pinipilit ka. Pero it's actually my dream one day to be able to cosplay with you, my bestfriend. I planned before na alukin ka to cosplay Ryouma kasi ako si Fuji. Pero alam ko naman na di ka mahilig sa ganito so di na ako nag-attempt. Another reason why I'm asking you this din kasi, beh, kitang-kita ko how stressed you've been bago ka maglaro ng Genshin. And I thought, how about idistract kita with other things. Gumana sa Genshin so eto para may maiba din naman sayo bago magtapos ang taon, kaya kita iniinvite mag-cosplay. Even just once. Ngayon lang talaga tas I will never ask you again to cosplay. Susuhulan na kita, sagot ko na Welkin Moon mo at Gnostic Hymn mo para more chances na magka-Diluc ka. Ano deal?"

Nanlaki mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Dahil una, concerned na pala siya sa well-being niya, at pangalawa, yung Welkin Moon na nagkakahalagang 249 pesos at Gnostic Hymn na nagkakahalagang 499 pesos ibibigay sa kanya ni Baekhyun basta magcosplay siya?

Wow.

"Welkin Moon? Pati Gnostic?" Di pa rin siya makapaniwala.

"Hay nako, sabi na eh, yan lang tatatak sayo." Pero tumatawa si Baekhyun. "Yes, beh, sagot ko na yan. Sama mo na pati costume, weapon at wig mo."

"Wait!"

"Anong wait?" Taas kilay ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Uhm. Di mo na kailangan gawin yun."

Baekhyun sighed. "So ayaw mo talaga. Okay. Sabi ko naman sa sarili ko kapag inayawan mo 'tong offer ko titigil na rin ako eh. It's fine." Ngiti pa rin niya despite the fact na alam niyang wala na talaga chance na makasama niya si Kyungsoo mag-cosplay once.

"Hindi hindi hindi." Iling ni Kyungsoo. "Mag-cocosplay ako. Kaya pinapunta kita dito kasi yun ang sasabihin ko sayo."

May gulat sa mukha ni Baekhyun habang tinintingnan ang kaibigan. "Seryoso?"

"Yup. Pero di ko kayang tanggapin yung libre mo--"

"Hep! Hep! Wala na akong marinig," Ngiting tagumpay ni Baekhyun sabay palakpak. "Yes your honor! Sagot na kita sa lahat ng gastusin mo!"

"Baek!!"

"Lalalalalala!" Umalis na si Baekhyun sa kama at tumungo na sa pinto habang nakaturo kay Kyungsoo na stuck lang sa swivel chair nito. "Wala nang bawian yan!" Bukas pinto. "Diluc di ba?"

Naging lutang na naman si Kyungsoo sa mga pangyayari. "Ha?"

"Diluc. Ikaw." Kindat sabay sara ng pinto ni Baekhyun.

Nakanganga lang si Kyungsoo hanggang sa tinuro na niya ang sarili. "Ako? Si Diluc?"

At tsaka niya nagets ang ibig sabihin ni Baekhyun.

Pero bumukas ulit ang pinto. Si Baekhyun nakasilip. "After ng con yung Welkin at Gnostic mo, okay? Para walang bawian. Bye!"

Sumara ulit ang pinto, hudyat na wala na siyang excuse pa para bumack-out.

* * *

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw at bukas na agad ang pinakahinihintay nilang convention.

Ready na si Kyungsoo na suot-suot na ang outfit ng favorite character niyang si Diluc Ragnvindr. Ang top costume lang naman niya ang pinasadya nila courtesy of Baekhyun. Slacks lang naman ang bottom niya paired with black boots at syempre ang wig niyang kulay pula.

Matagal naman na natry ni Kyungsoo ang costume niya at magpasahanggang ngayon, nahihiya pa rin siya sa itsura niya na habang nakatingin siya sa salamin ay sabi niya, "Mukha akong babae."

Na tinawanan lang ni Baekhyun at inulit pa, "Mukha ka ngang babae pero wag ka nga bagay naman sayo eh."

Di na siya nakapalag pa at kahit ayaw niya ay no choice siyang nakipag-mirror selfie kay Baekhyun bago sila umalis ng bahay papunta sa Centris.

Tahimik si Kyungsoo sa car ride at nangangati siyang maglaro na lang. Habang nasa byahe at dahil di niya magamit ang cellphone niya dahil ayaw niya itong malowbat agad, kahit na may dala naman siyang powerbank, nag-daydream na lang siya na naglalaro siya at that moment at naghahanap na lang ng chests sa Liyue at Monstadt.

Kaso mabilis lang ang byahe nila dahil sa Quezon City lang naman ang venue. Bakit kasi di na lang sa Megamall? Sa SMX? Sa Bayanihan Center? 

At bakit nga ba siya ulit umoo mag-cosplay?

Ah, para sa primogems.

"Huy!" Clap ni Baekhyun sa kanya para makuha ang atensyon niya. "Okay ka lang?"

"Kabado lang."

"Sus. Wag ka na kabahan. Isipin mo na lang ikaw ang Darknight Hero ng Monstadt. Isipin mo pupunta tayo ngayon mismo sa Monstadt. Chill ka lang. Dito lang din naman ako no." Ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya at tama. Yun naman ang point ng cosplay di ba? To live and act like your character. Tama.

Iiwan muna niya si Kyungsoo Doh sa Quezon City at ngayon, siya na muna tycoon ng winery empire at Darknight Hero ng Monstadt.

* * *

Pagkarating sa venue sa Centris, napakarami na agad tao sa labas ng Elements at halata na rin na marami nang tao sa loob ng tent.

Dahil nakabili na sila ng ticket online, agad nakapasok si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa loob ng events place.

Nariyan ang area ng booths ng fanartists, ang main stage, booth mismo ng Mihoyo kung saan ka pwedeng mag-avail ng Welkin Moon, Gnostic Hymn and other official merchandise nila ng Genshin Impact at Honkai Impact at syempre ang photobooth na pinipilahan ng madla. May two free stubs ang bawat isa para makapag-photobooth kaso nakikita pa lang ni Kyungsoo ang pila, parang wala na siyang tyaga pa maghintay kahit nakakahumaling ang theme dahil magiging background mo ay either sa Liyue or Monstadt.

"Grabe ang daming tao!" Sabi ni Baekhyun na bagay na bagay maging Venti. Habang si Kyungsoo, parang bata na sinisiyasat muna ang paligid dahil feeling niya anytime pwede siyang mawala sa dami ng tao.

Ayaw man niya sa ganitong environment na malapit na magmistulang Divisoria sa siksikan, chinant na lang niya sa utak niya na _si diluc ako si diluc ako nasa monstadt nga lang ako divisoria at mrt version_

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at nagpahila siya dito papunta sa mga booths. "Wow. Ang gaganda ng postcards beh. Syempre gusto ko ng Venti at Xiao. Venti at Xiao, come home to Mama." 

Napakarami rin na mga cosplayers na nagpunta. Karamihan ng nakita ni Kyungsoo ay cosplayers ni Klee pero halas lahat ng characters ay meron magpa kay Traveller hanggang kay Zhongli.

Napatingin din si Kyungsoo sa mga booths na nagbebenta ng fanarts nila mula sa postcards, stickers, acrylic charms at A3 size posters.

Pagkakita ng Diluc poster, napalunon na lang si Kyungsoo kahit tempting. Kasi Diluc yun. Favorite character niya. 

Sa sobrang invested niya sa Diluc poster na nakadisplay sa isang booth, di niya napansin na nawala na si Baekhyun hanggang sa napaatras siya at bumangga sa kung sino man.

Pagkalingon niya sabay sorry, sa blue outfit pa lang ng misteryosong lalaki, alam na niya agad kung sino ang cosplayer na ito.

Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Kaeya. Yup, Kaeya cosplayer ang nakabungguan niya. With that eyepatch.

Ang galing. Kuhang-kuha niya si Kaeya. ~~At ang pogi ni kuya cosplayer~~.

"S-Sorry ulit." Bulong niya despite the noise sa buong lugar.

"It's okay." Tinapik siya nito sa braso at tsaka umalis na pero halos sumabog si Kyungsoo sa hiya at kaba dahil ang gwapo ng cosplayer na nakabanggan niya. Matangkad, moreno, gwapo...

"Hoy!" Gulat ni Baekhyun sa kanya. "Bat tulala ka dyan. Lika nga dito, mabangga ka ng mga tao." Hinila siya nito sa gilid at doon na muna nag-stay.

Samantala, napalingon naman ulit si Kaeya cosplayer sa kung saan niya nakabangga si Diluc cosplayer, ngunit paglingon niya, wala na ito.

Napangiti na lang siya at umalis sa area.

* * *

Matapos ang paglilibot nila, pagod na pagod na ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo habang si Baekhyun naman ay abala sa mga nagpapa-picture sa kanya.

Nasa gilid lang si Kyungsoo na nanonood at para makapagpahinga na rin muna. In fact di pa nga nila nalilibot ang lahat ng booths sa sobrang dami ng tao. Ni wala pa nga din siyang nakikita na Diluc plushie pero baka wala din naman kasing nagtitinda.

Sa kanila ni Baekhyun, si Baekhyun lang ang marami nang nabili. As usual puro Venti at Xiao dahil dakilang XiaoVen shipper ang kaibigan niya.

Habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na game na game makipagpicture, napansin niya ang isang Kaeya cosplayer na nakatalikod sa kanya at akbay ang isang babae na nagpapicture sa kanya.

Out of curiosity, ang cosplayer naman na 'to ang pinanood niya. Napansin din niya ang pagfafangirl ng mga kababaihan sa lalaki at naalala na naman niya ang Kaeya cosplayer na nakabungguan niya kanina.

Dalawang babae ang nagpapicture naman sa cosplayer at this time, hindi na ito nakatalikod kay Kyungsoo. Akbay ni Kaeya cosplayer ang dalawang babae sa gilid niya at nang matapos silang mapicture-an, sa di inaasahan, o baka naman nagfifeeling lang si Kyungsoo, ngumiti sa kanya si Kaeya cosplayer.

Or baka hindi naman kasi siya yung nginitian kaya lumihis din agad siya ng tingin.

Buti na lang din at lumapit na si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Ang di alam ni Kyungsoo may balak na pala si Kaeya cosplayer na lapitan siya kasama ang photographer nitong kaibigan.

Kaso nakaalis na si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo para mananghalian.

* * *

Hiyang-hiya si Kyungsoo lumabas sa Elements pero nakapag-decide na sila ni Baekhyun na kumain na lang sa Mcdonalds.

Dahil ala una y media na at tirik pa ang araw, lalong tinamad si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad.

Ayaw kasi niyang pinagpapawisan lalo na't itim pa naman din ang suot niya. Absorb na absorb niya ang init ng araw.

Pero in the end, kinaya naman niya ang paglalakad sa initan dahil sa gutom.

Pagkapasok nila sa Mcdo, halas lahat ng kumakain doon napatingin sa kanila. Pano ba naman hindi e sila yung namumukod tanging kakaiba.

Si Baekhyun as usual kebs lang habang si Kyungsoo, gusto na niya tanggalin wig niya.

Kaya pagkaupo nila sa second floor ng McDonalds, tinanggal agad ni Kyungsoo ang wig niya at nagpunas ng pawis. Init na init na siya.

"Ako na mag-order. Ano sayo?"

"1 piece chicken. 2 rice. Tapos caramel sundae, regular fries."

"Gutom na gutom?"

"Sobra."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. "Okay!"

Mabuti na lang, sila lang ni Baekhyun sa taas kaya nakahinga rin ng maluwag si Kyungsoo mula sa napakaraming mga tao kanina.

Habang naghihintay kay Baekhyun, pinag-isipan niya maigi kung bibilhin na ba niya ang poster ni Diluc kanina. Tutal 120 pesos lang naman at makakatulong pa siya sa fanartist kaya okay, gora na niya mamaya.

Hindi rin nagtagal si Baekhyun sa pag-order ng pagkain nila. Agad din siyang lumamon sa sobrang gutom habang nakikinig sa makulay na mga kwento ni Baekhyun tungkol sa mga kakilalang cosplayers na nakita nila sa event.

Todo fanboy din si Baekhyun sa mga pinagbibili nitong stickers, postcards at acrylic charms. Napilitan pa nga din si Kyungsoo suotin muli ang wig nito dahil sa pagpupumilit ni Baekhyun na mag-selfie muli sila.

Unti-unti na ring nagkakaron ng tao sa second floor kung saan sila. Mostly, obvious naman na mga galing sa convention ang mga bagong dating.

"Beh ikot ulit tayo gusto ko pa mamili postcards."

"Okay." Tanging sagot lang ni Kyungsoo kasi bibilhin din naman na niya yung poster ni Diluc. 

Unless ubos na.

Pababa sila sa first floor at syempre todo ingat si Kyungsoo sa pagbaba sa hagdan. Dahil nakatingin sa baba, di na naman niya namalayan na nabunggo na naman siya with someone.

Ano ba yan kanina pa siya nabubunggo ah.

"Sorry." Wika niya pero sa pag-angat niya ng tingin, anak ng palaka nga naman oh, what are the odds na makakabangga niya ulit si Kuya Kaeya cosplayer.

"Baekhyun!?" Tawag ng isang lalaki na kasama ni Kaeya cosplayer.

"Huy Sese! Nasa convention ka pala!?" Sa ingay ng bibig ni Baekhyun napatingin tuloy ang iba sa kanila. Pero as usual wala pake si Baekhyun sa iba.

"Oo. Sinamahan ko 'tong tropa ko. First time magcosplay. Sino pala kasama mo?" 

Nahihiyang ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo at napapatingin din kay Kuya Kaeya. 

Yumakap si Baekhyun sa braso ni Kyungsoo. "Si Kyungsoo pala, bestfriend ko, single, ready na ready to mingle. First time din niya magcosplay!" Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun kaya napapalo tuloy si Kyungsoo sa beatfriend. "Sus, totoo naman, Soo." Sabay bulong, "Tsaka ang pogi oh. Ka-OTP mo." 

"Ano ba, Baek." Bulong niya sa kaibigan na kahit bumulong e sobrang lakas pa din ng boses. "Nga pala, Kyungsoo, si Sehun. Photographer siya. Madalas din pumunta sa conventions."

Ngumingiti lang si Kyungsoo. Medyo awkward.

"Ayos ah, Diluc si Miss Kyungsoo. Bagay di ba, Jongs?" Komento ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo na nanlaki ang mga mata sa sinabi ng lalaki na inakala siyang babae. Umakbay si Sehun sa tropa niya. "Nga pala, Jongin Kim. Single din, ready to mingle. Baka naman." Sayaw ng mga kilay ni Sehun habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo.

Napakurot si Jongin sa tagiliran ng kaibigan.

"Tol, naman--"

Hiyang-hiya na si Kyungsoo sa mga nangyayari. Lalo na at napagkamalan na siyang babae ni Sehun.

"Hahaha. Sayo ata kanina gustong magpapicture nitong si Jongin eh. Diluc cosplayer yung tinuturo niya kanina--"

"Uy, Se." Nguso ni Jongin na halatang hiyang-hiya na rin dahil sa paghimas nito sa batok.

Binangga ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo sa balikat habang pilit nang nakangiti. "Beh, sorry to ruin everything pero kung feel niyo babae itong si Kyungsoo, well, sorry, beki po siya tulad ko. Anyway, nice meeting you, Se. Balik na kami ah? Tara na, Soo." Sabay hila kay Kyungsoo paalis ng Mcdonalds. "Mukhang straight yung Kaeya. Sayang pogi pa naman. F.Y.I, straight yun si Sehun and mukhang interested lang sila sayo kasi akala nila babae ka. Or baka si Sehun interested sayo. Hmp. Crush ko yan dati si Sese eh. Pero anyway, tara na."

Sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, may kaunting lungkot at disappointment na naramdaman si Kyungsoo.

Pano ba naman kasi type niya sana si Jongin.

Kaso mukhang straight nga ata.

* * *

Two hours sa paglilibot sa booths at nabili na rin ni Kyungsoo ang Diluc poster niya. Napabili na rin siya ng Diluc stickers na 120 pesos per pack pero sulit naman dahil maraming laman at postcard na nagkakahalagang 50 pesos.

Sa buong paglilibot nila ni Baekhyun, nalimutan na rin niya si Kuya Kaeya cosplayer. 

Nakakapagod man maglibot, tinodo na rin ni Kyungsoo kasi nga di ba, he'll do something different this year at ito na nga yun. Ang makipagsiksikan sa booths para tumingin ng Genshin Impact stuff.

Nagkahiwalay din sila ni Baekhyun at some point dahil may nameet na naman si Baekhyun na kakilala. 

Kyungsoo went to the other booths na di pa niya napupuntahan at shit. May Diluc plushie na nilabas sa isang booth.

Nag-uumpukan man ang mga tao sa booth na iyon, agad na pumunta dun si Kyungsoo para makipagsiksikan at para mabili ang Diluc plushie.

Kahit maliit siya ay malakas naman si Kyungsoo sa pakikipagsiksikan kung kinakailangan.

Narating niya ang harap ng booth sabay tanong sa babae. "Magkano yung Diluc plushie niyo?"

"1k po. Last stock na po yan."

"Okay." Kukuha pa lang si Kyungsoo ng 1k sa wallet niya at iaabot na sana iyon sa babae nang biglang inabot na ng babae ang plushie sa kanya---pero hindi pala sa kanya iaabot kundi sa likuran niya na may nauna na.

At sa paglingon niya, si Kaeya--este, ang kaibigan ng kakilala ni Baekhyun ay nakangiti sa kanya sabay alis.

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at napabuntong-hininga.

Ano pa ba ang magagawa niya kung naunahan na siya?

* * *

Nasa gilid na si Kyungsoo kasama ni Baekhyun.

May nagaganap na cosplay contest sa stage at halos lahat ay nakatuon roon.

Liban kay Baekhyun at Kyungsoo na nasa gilid na lang ng hanay ng booths at nakaupo sa sahig.

"Binili nung Kaeya yung Diluc plushie na nakita ko."

Halos ibuga ni Baekhyun ang iniinom na tubig. "Ano!?"

"Wala nang Diluc plushie. Yung last stock binili na ng friend ng photographer na kakilala mo." Simangot ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano ba yan ang epal naman. Hay nako, beh, kapag ako nakakita ng nagbebenta sa Twitter sabihan agad kita."

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo hanggang sa napansin nilang magkaibigan ang dalawang pares ng sapatos sa harap nila.

Sabay silang tumingala.

Si Sehun at Jongin lang naman ang nakatingin sa kanila pababa.

Nakangiti si Sehun at tinaas ang kanyang dslr na camera. "Baek, picture. Kayong dalawa." Sabay tingin din niya kay Kyungsoo.

"Si Baek na lang." Tanggi ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun.

"Sorry. Kung ayaw ng bestfriend ko, ayaw ko din."

Huminga nang malalim si Sehun. "Kung tungkol 'to sa kanina. I'm sorry, akala ko talaga babae si Kyungsoo. I'm not trying to offend you. Sorry talaga. Ano kasi, ang liit mo rin para kay Diluc. Mukha ka talagang babae sa akin." Panghihingi ng tawad ni Sehun sa kanya na pinagbigyan din niya agad. 

"Okay lang. Actually mukha nga akong babae sa wig ko. Wag ka na mag-sorry."

Tumayo si Baekhyun kaya tumayo na rin si Kyungsoo. Nanliliit siya kina Sehun at Jongin. Pero syempre lalo na kay Jongin na mas malapad sa kanya at nakatingin lang sa kanya. Hindi makatingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki dahil palagay niya lulusawin siya nito sa tingin.

Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Sehun sa braso. "Seset-up-in mo na nga lang bestfriend ko sa straight pa!"

Pero sa gulat ni Kyungsoo, hinila bigla ni Sehun papalayo si Baekhyun sa kanila. Kaya ngayon, siya na lang at si Jongin ang magkasama.

May hiyawan mula sa audience kaya dun na lang muna nagpa-distract si Kyungsoo dahil ano ba ang sasabihin niya kay Jongin?

Na mang-aagaw siya ng Diluc plushie?

"Uhm..." 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na napapahimas sa batok niya.

"Alam kong lalaki ka."

Nakuha na ni Jongin ang buong atensyon ni Kyungsoo.

"Alam mo?"

Ngumuso ang lalaki at tumango ng mabilis. "Nagkabanggan tayo. Twice. You said sorry twice. Di pa ako nakarinig ng babae na may malalim na boses tulad mo. Si Sehun lang talaga nag-akala na babae ka. Nung umalis kayo agad sa Mcdo, kinausap ko siya agad tungkol dun. Actually, nag-attempt din ako na icorrect siya kanina kaso ang bilis magsalita eh, parang yung bestfriend mo."

Napakurap lang si Kyungsoo dahil ano itong nararamdaman niya? Bumilis ang kabog ng dibdib niya sa excitement at expectation na baka alam mo na? Road to a new chapter of his life ang pagkikita na 'to? Na may mas something na kakaiba na magaganap sa kanya this year.

"I want to introduce myself properly to you. Awkward kanina sa Mcdo eh. Jongin Kim nga pala." Lahad ng kamay sa kanya na kinuha din naman niya para ishake. "Single, ready na ready to mingle. And NOT straight. Bi actually."

Natawa si Kyungsoo at sinakyan na rin ang lalaki. "Kyungsoo Doh. Single din."

"Pwede na ba maki-mingle?" Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya na nakakaakit.

"Oo sana kaso binili mo yung Diluc plushie na gusto ko." 

Tumawa si Jongin, bumitaw sa handshake at tsaka kinuha ang Diluc plushie sa hawak niyang Mihoyo paperbag.

Iniabot niya ang plushie kay Kyungsoo na gulat na gulat.

"Bakit mo binibigay?"

"Di yan bigay. Papautang ko muna sayo."

"Ha?"

Kinuha ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo at pinahawak sa kanya ang plushie.

"I'll be forward. I've been seeing you around all day. Kahit san ako tumingin nakikita kita. May ibang Diluc cosplayers nga dyan, pero ikaw yung napansin ko. Never ko pa 'to nagagawa ever sa kakakilala ko pa lang pero I really want to get to know you more."

"So, pano kita mababayaran ng 1k?" Palaki nang palaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at di pa rin siya makapaniwala sa narinig. After all these years na NBSB siya, sa cosplay event lang pala siya makakatagpo ng someone na interested sa kanya?

Ngumiti si Jongin. "Hm. Thru coffee date. Maximum 200 pesos lang dapat magastos mo per date."

"So hindi talaga kita babayaran?"

"Hindi talaga. Pero to maximize yung 1k, 200 per date. So five times tayo mag-didate."

"Pero binibigay mo na sa akin yung plushie? Di mo ba naisip na pwedeng di na kita siputin sa date?"

Tumango si Jongin. "Oo pero di ka nga ba sisipot?"

Namula si Kyungsoo at lumihis ang tingin.

"Give me your number."

"Sorry di ko kabisado UID ko."

"I mean, your number. Pero pwede rin UID mo kaso di mo naman kabisado. Well, di ko rin naman kabisado sa akin." Tawa ni Jongin.

Natatawa din si Kyungsoo, pero pigil na pigil siya. "Ah." Iniabot ni Jongin sa kanya ang cellphone nito at tinipa naman ni Kyungsoo ang number niya without second thoughts.

"So, it's a date?"

"May choice ba ako?"

Tumango si Jongin. "Kung isauli mo yung plushie then that's your choice." Ibig sabihin kung isauli niya ang plushie kay Jongin, then that's a no.

"Pero binigay ko na sayo number ko."

"Okay lang naman kung ayaw mo. Pwede ko naman burahin number mo kung ayaw mo talaga." Himas niya sa batok niya sa hiya. "So...?"

Something new ang hanap ni Kyungsoo, di ba? At isa pa, kakilala naman ni Baekhyun ang friend ni Jongin so he's safe naman di ba? Isa pa, type din niya ang matangkad at morenong lalaki na ito. Opportunity na rin para magka-love life, kung papalarin. Kung mag-wowork ang set up nilang dalawa.

"Sige na. It's a date." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang napakaganda with his signature heart-shaped lips.

Samantala, somewhere behind a booth, nagtatago roon si Sehun at Baekhyun na pinapanood sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Nakwento naman na ni Sehun ang buong pangyayari after mag-walk out ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa Mcdo kanina.

Turns out nga na si Sehun lang talaga ang may maling-akala sa kanila ni Jongin.

Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Sehun sa braso. "Aray!"

"Kapag yang Jongin na yan sinaktan bestfriend ko tigok ka sa akin." Sabi ni Baekhyun kasabay ng slit gesture sa leeg niya.

"Luh, bat ako?" Tanong ni Sehun sa sarili nang iwan na siya ni Baekhyun para balikan si Kyungsoo na panay ngiti at tawa na habang kausap si Jongin. "Hoy, Baek! Wag mo sirain moment nila! Oy!"

  
  
  


And after five dates and _more,_ di lang sa coffee shops and restos ang dates nila, pati behind their computer screens na rin kung saan magka-co op sila to take pictures together sa Monstadt at Liyue at para tumalo ng weekly bosses bilang si Kyungsoo as Diluc (na sa wakas nakuha na rin niya after 90 wishes, salamat sa ayuda na welkin moon at gnostic hymn ni baekhyun sa kanya) at si Jongin as Kaeya. 

Pero mas madalas, magkasama sila, side by side, sharing hugs and kisses na di kayang punan ng game para sa kanila.

**Author's Note:**

> sobrang self indulgent nito pero kung binasa mo thank you kahit sorry kung wala kayo maintindihan sa pinagsususulat ko dito tungkol sa game.
> 
> yung welkin moon at gnostic hymn yan yung pwedeng ipurchase sa game for more abundant rewards na syempre mas angat kaysa sa rewards ng f2p players tulad ko (free to play)
> 
> yung UID naman yun yung account number mo para makapag add ka ng friends to co op with
> 
> actually dapat nga si zhongli at childe gagawin ko bilang si zhongli malaki pwet bagay kay ksoo e kaso hehe kaeluc kasi bagay kay ji maging kaeya at diluc kay kyungsoo next time na lang si zhongli at childe. lmao. muntanga ako. anyway thanks sa pagbabasa kung may magbasa man pero hahaha ang saya mission accomplished!


End file.
